Where Do I Fit In?
by Alexis Phantomhive
Summary: " The course of true love never did run smooth "


**A/n: Hey New story! You're probably thinking 'Why is this retard making another story when she hasn't even updated her other ones?' Well I can explain, I've had this idea in my head for a while and that prevented me from updating my other stories. Hopefully when I write the first chapter I will update my other stories. Ok first things first, THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE! Understand. I'm just a writer who isn't that great, but has a creative mind. You can help me become a better write by pointing things out, Ok? Oh and tell me if my character is starting to become a Mary-sue, I haven't done the quiz yet. So enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE STORY *Sebastian smiles sexily ***

*_Beginning Of Her Revenge*_

"_Mother, why does everyone treat us like crap?" asked 10 year old Euphoria, Her mother gasped at her daughter's language "Don't say that word Euphoria! It's a bad word" the elder women replied. "But father said it, He said that it wasn't a bad word" Euphoria said innocently._

_Her mother sighed and rubbed her temples "Your father is a little crazy Euphoria, He's like a child so don't listen to him" Her mother said as she ruffled Euphoria's head. Euphoria giggled "Ok, Mother"._

_Euphoria's mother looked up and sensed an unpleasant presence, more like an unpleasant someone. The women picked up her daughter and ran to her and locked the door. "Mother what's going on?" Euphoria asked rather loudly._

"_Shush, Euphoria remember when I told you about the bad people?" She asked. Euphoria nodded "Well, there here. I want you to hide really well, like you do when we play hide-and-Seek. Can you do that for me?" Euphoria's mother asked. Euphoria sniffed and nodded._

_Euphoria embraced her mother "I love you Mommy" Euphoria cried out, her mother embraced her daughter back "I love you to Euphoria, here take this and go hide, NOW!" Euphoria's mother said as she handed her daughter her amulet that her husband gave to her._

_Euphoria hugged her mother one more time, and ran to her riding placed. Euphoria's mother sighed, *__**BOOM**_***** _the bad people ran in and saw Euphoria's mother standing there "Sniff the unwanted, Sniff the impure" the people in the bird mask chanted._

_Euphoria's mother laughed sadistically, her eyes turned pink and her pupil silted "Why are you here?" she asked. "We want your daughter, that demon child. She doesn't deserve to live" the cult member said._

_She smirked and black feathers started to fall "You actually think I'll hand over my daughter, then you're crazy" she said. The cult members smirked "if you don't then, we will kill you" one of the cult members replied back. She smirked once more "Try me then" She said._

_The cult members laughed and pulled out the '__Laevateinn' Euphoria's mother frowned "How the hell did you get that?" she asked angrily. The cult members smirked "someone who hated you helped us" they answer._

_Then one of the cult members threw the Laevateinn and it pierced Euphoria's mother stomach. "We will leave you so you can die a slow death, we __**WILL **__find your daughter, __**Sephora**__" the cult members said as they left._

_Euphoria cried as she watched her mother slowly die, Sephora turned her head and stared at her daughter__**. **__Euphoria came out her hiding place and walked over to her mother, "Mommy" Euphoria cried._

_Sephora smiled at her daughter and did something she never wanted to do, she was going to take away Euphoria's demon side. Sephora will do it even if she die's while doing it. "Euphoria I hope you don't hate me when I do this, but it is for your protection" Sephora said to her daughter._

"_Mother what are you—"before Euphoria could finish talking Sephora started to hide her demon side, using the last bit of energy she had left. Sephora finished and started at her daughter with lazy eyes "I love you" Sephora said as she died._

_Euphoria cried as she watch her mother die, she heard the door open and entered a women with brown hair and green eyes "hey Euphoria, I'm your mom's friend Judi. She told me to take care of you if something bad happened"._

_Euphoria looked at Judi and took her hand, that's how her journey began. The journey in which she will get revenge for what they did to her mother._

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Laevateinn*- _A Laevateinn is an ancient demonic sword; A wound made by the Laevateinn will never heal. A soul pierced by such a sword comes to a complete end_. 'Laevateinn', is named after the mythical sword of Norse mythology. Also known as the "Wounding Wand", Laevateinn was the flaming sword used by the fire giant Surt.

*Euphoria* _- is pronounced like this [yoo-Fawr-ee-uh]. Euphoria means, a feeling of happiness, confidence, or well-being sometime exaggerated in pathological states as mania. : D I felt smart writing this._

_*Chapter Songs* This is War- 30 Seconds to Mars – *Take it all Away- Red – *Infinite Legends- Two steps From Hell –* Nothing and Everything- Red – *Heartbeat- Enrique Iglesias_

_*Italic* the past_

_*Word Count* 1,135_

_*Demon spells* Demons have the ability to perform spells, one of them being that they could hide their child's demon side, mostly called Demonic side. They hide their Demonic side but they still keep their memories. The only way to bring back the Demonic side is for his or her's mate or family to give him or her some of their blood. The only way to do that is by giving her or him blood through the mouth._

_*Sephora* Sephora is a demoness, she has lived for a long time, she decided to settle down with her mate and have children but she was only able to have one. Sephora is known to be cruel and sadistic to those who mess with her clan._

_*Sephora's Mate* Sephora's mates name is going to be unknown for a while, there will be hints given on who he might be._


End file.
